


Hybrid Equine

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Ster Julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock makes yet again another false assumption regarding Christine Chapel.</p><p>Written by Ster Julie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hybrid Equine

Title:  Hybrid Equine

Author:  Ster Julie

Codes:  TOS; S, Ch, Sa/Am

Rating:  PG

Part 1 of 1

Summary:  Spock makes yet again another false assumption regarding Christine Chapel.

 

\--ooOoo--

 

It took some doing, but Amanda was able to pull some strings and procure an invitation to the Babel conference closing night festivities for her new friend and personal hero Nurse Christine Chapel.  _"In gratitude for the loving care you provided for my husband and my son during that nightmarish medical emergency,"_ she wrote, _"I invite you to attend the_ _Babel_ _Gala, Christine, as guest of the Vulcan contingent."_  

 

For her part, Christine was both honored and floored.  She rummaged through her meager on-board wardrobe and declared all of the items unworthy of the event, most especially her dress uniform.  Amanda came to the nurse's rescue and brought her a lovely sari-like garment that could easily accommodate nearly any size and height.  The two women giggled like schoolgirls as Christine learned how to wrap and drape the folds.  Fortunately, they both had blue eyes, so the color of the garment complimented Christine's eyes beautifully.  Amanda left the nurse to tend to her own hair and makeup while she prepared herself.

 

The officers of the _Enterprise_ beamed down earlier and watched as each planetary group was announced for their grand entrance into the Great Hall. 

 

"Would you look at that!?" McCoy exclaimed at the lavish native garb.  "Those folks are wearing live chickens on their heads!  And that group's wearing nothing but thorn tree branches."

 

"Bones, pipe down," Kirk warned.  "Vulcans aren't the only ones here with super hearing, you know."

 

"Glad I brought my medkit," the doctor continued.  "Someone might get splinters from dancing too close to them!"

 

Kirk turned to correct his CMO again when he was distracted by the announcement of the arrival of the Vulcan party.  After Sarek's near-death experience, Kirk wanted to see the ambassador up and on his feet and in his element.  There was a sharp intake of breath from Spock as the entire party made their way down to the floor.

 

"Well, would you look who's here!  She certainly cleans up well, wouldn't you say, Spock?" McCoy teased.

 

Instead of focusing on his parents, Spock zeroed in on the face of Nurse Christine Chapel two steps behind his mother. 

 

"Did you know she was coming, Jim?" McCoy asked.

 

"Yes," he said simply.

 

Spock shot his captain a dark glance for not informing him.  _Not only does she chase after me, now she has curried favor with my family,_ he seethed quietly.Spock didn't hear another word that was said.  He walked over to the group, saluted his father perfunctorily, then took the nurse by the arm and dragged her away from the group.

 

"How dare you insinuate yourself into my family," he hissed.

 

"Mister Spock, please," she begged.

 

"Is it not enough that you throw yourself at me," he continued hurtfully, "must you also ingratiate yourself… "

 

Spock heard a familiar, icy voice behind them.  "Unhand her."

 

Spock turned and looked at his mother.  Amanda was livid at her son's behavior.

 

"What do you think you are doing?" she demanded. 

 

"She is not in her rightful place… "

 

"Christine is here at _my_ invitation," Amanda said.

 

"But, Mother… "

 

"Don't you 'but, Mother' me, Spock," she continued, "and don't talk over her as if she was part of the furniture."

 

"I don't understand," Spock blinked.

 

Amanda took the shaken nurse's hand and patted it.  "Christine was a great source of comfort to me when you and especially Sarek were so sick," she explained.  "She went above and beyond the call of duty looking after all of us.  I invited her to this reception as a way of saying thank you.  I'll not have you or anyone else spoiling our good time.  Christine is a good woman, and you'd see it too if you didn't have your head so far up your Vulcan… "

 

_"Mother!"_

"Don't worry, Spock," she reassured in arctic tones.  "I'm too much of a lady to complete that sentence."  Amanda took Christine's arm in hers and said, "Come, my dear.  We are going to take our places and concentrate on having a good time while my son goes off and figures out how he can make it up to you."  The two women started off arm in arm, as Amanda whispered loud enough for Spock to overhear, "I'll just be happy if he stops acting like such a… a… a hybrid equine!"

 

The women's crystalline laughter didn't register as much to Spock as did the shock of hearing his own mother calling him a hybrid.  He stumbled his way back to Kirk and McCoy.  If he wasn't under orders to be in attendance, Spock would have beamed up there and then.

 

"What's wrong, Spock?" McCoy asked.  "You looked liked you've been kicked in the gut."

 

"My mother called me a hybrid!" he whispered. 

 

"Well, you _are_ a hybrid," the doctor observed.

 

"I'm sure there was more to it," Kirk said.  "What else did she say?"

 

"Mother scolded me for taking Nurse Chapel to task for attending the gala," Spock admitted sheepishly.  "I had no idea she was Mother's guest."

 

"You could have asked me," Kirk said.  "I had to sign off on her leaving the ship.  Is that when Amanda called you a hybrid?"

 

Spock lowered his head.  "Actually she said that she would be happy if I stopped acting like a hybrid equine."

 

McCoy did a spit take at that proclamation.  Kirk nearly choked holding back laughter.  Spock looked from one officer to the other indignantly.

 

"I don not see the humor… "

 

"You wouldn't!" McCoy interjected.

 

Kirk put a hand on Spock's shoulder and whispered, "Your mom said you should stop acting like a jackass, Spock!  It's an old euphemism for 'idiot.'"  Spock straightened in annoyance.  "She wants you to go and apologize to Nurse Chapel for being so presumptuous," Kirk continued.

 

"I'll bet you'll get in your mother's good graces again if you ask Christine for a dance," McCoy urged.

 

"I have only ever danced with my mother," Spock mentioned.

 

Kirk pushed his first officer toward the Vulcan delegation's table.  "So start by asking Mom to dance," Kirk suggested, "you know, to get up your nerve.  Then switch to Christine."

 

"And stop looking like you're going to the guillotine, Spock!" McCoy ordered.  "Parties are for having a good time."

 

Spock turned back to his friends.  "I am _not_ having a 'good time.'"

 

-

 

Christine had wanted to drop into a hole when she saw the fire in Spock's eyes and heard the hurtful things he was implying.  If it wasn't for Amanda coming to her aid, Christine would have fled the room burning with embarrassment.  You just have to stop measuring me with the Psi 2000 virus for a ruler, Spock, she thought as she took her place at the table next to Amanda.  She studied her clenched hands as Spock's mother quietly explained to Sarek what had happened.  Christine noticed as the ambassador reached and took his wife's hand.  The couple grew quiet and still as the private conversation continued telepathically.  The nurse couldn't help but stare.  She had never witnessed such an exchange before. 

 

_"What would cause our son to act so rudely?"_ Sarek wondered _.  "Spock proceeded from a false assumption.  That is so unlike him."_

_"I just wish he was young enough to spank!"_ Amanda seethed _._

_"My wife, you never raised your hand to our son in his life,"_ Sarek mentioned.  Then his mind was filled with the recent memory of Amanda slapping Spock across the face _.  "Oh.  I stand corrected."_

_"Sarek, we have to make this up to Christine,"_ she pleaded _._

_"How can we 'make up' what we do not yet understand, Amanda?"_

_"Let's start by pretending that nothing is amiss, and by no longer ignoring her,"_ she replied as she withdrew her hand.

"I would like a glass of wine," Amanda announced.  "Christine, would you join me?"

 

"Certainly, ma'am," she replied softly.

 

The women had only taken two swallows of their drinks before the _Enterprise_ officers approached their table.

 

"Mr. Ambassador, ladies, guests," Kirk said with a slight bow.  "This is a grand affair, fit for a job well done."

 

"Indeed," Sarek replied non-committally.

 

"May I have the privilege of this dance with the Lady Amanda?" he asked as he took her hand and bowed over it.

 

Spock started.  It had been agreed that _he_ should dance with his mother first.  He stood there silently as Kirk and Amanda left for the dance floor.

 

"Well," McCoy said trying to relieve an awkward situation, "good.  That means _I_ get to dance with my favorite head nurse."  He held out his arm to Christine who rose and gracefully followed the doctor out to the dance floor.

 

Sarek indicated the seat next to him.  Spock obediently sat and waited for a lecture.

 

"I sense that there is history between you and Nurse Chapel, my son."

 

Spock nodded.  He moved very close and murmured, "She has… feelings… for me.  She has pursued me ever since she first came aboard."

 

"And what is wrong with that?"

 

Spock reacted as if his father had just spouted Klingoni.  "I was bonded to T'Pring then," Spock said in his defense.  "I was trying to stay true to her."

 

"You are no longer bonded to T'Pring, my son," Sarek observed.

 

Spock paused.  "I suppose I have become accustomed to running from Miss Chapel," he said.

 

"The pursuit is one thing," Sarek observed, "but there is much more pleasure in allowing oneself to be caught."  Spock shot his father another surprised look.  "Your behavior toward Miss Chapel was unacceptable, my son," Sarek chided.  "I expect you to make amends with her before this event is over."

 

Spock bowed his head, accepting his penance.  "Yes, Father," he said meekly.

 

"I trust your mother's judgment," Sarek continued.  "Miss Chapel is an honorable woman.  She could be a suitable bondmate for you."

 

Spock pulled back from his father.  "Does this mean that you and the clan will be choosing my wife again?" he asked stiffly.

 

"The clan chose so poorly for you the last time, Spock," Sarek replied gently.  "We will not choose for you, but we will offer suggestions, if you will permit." 

 

Spock withdrew further into himself.  "I will consider it," he replied.

 

Sarek and Spock stood as the dancing couples returned to the table.  Amanda took another sip of her wine as she looked curiously from her husband to her son.  No answer was forthcoming from the twin stony faces.

 

As the orchestra began what Spock identified as a waltz, Spock turned to take his mother's hand but found himself intercepted by Sarek.  "I have a prior claim to any and all waltzes with my wife, my son," the ambassador explained as he led Amanda away.

 

Spock needed no telepathy to interpret the glower on McCoy's face.  The Vulcan sighed inwardly and turned to Christine as he extended his hand. 

 

"Miss Chapel?" he asked.  "May I have this dance?"

 

Christine took his outstretched hand shyly and moved to the dance floor.  She prayed that Spock's mental shields were firmly in place because she didn't think she could keep her confused, emotional thoughts at bay.  She agreed with Amanda that Spock had treated her badly earlier, but she was also still overwhelmed with embarrassment every time she thought of what happened between them around Psi 2000.  She also had a speech running through her head explaining that her behavior toward Amanda during Sarek's crisis was nothing short of good nursing, of caring for the patient _and_ the family members.

 

Spock noticed that Nurse Chapel's eyes looked haunted.  No doubt she was still affected by the dressing down he gave her earlier.  He tried to look beyond that, beyond all their history together—which was a paltry one if he was truly honest with himself.  He saw instead a woman of noble beauty who possessed a keen, scientific mind and a nurturing heart.  As the three-step patterned dance ended, Spock concluded that she deserved an explanation.

 

-

 

Sarek kept his eyes on his wife as she kept her eyes on their son and his partner.

 

"Well?" Amanda asked.  "What did he have to say for himself?"

 

Sarek summarized his brief conversation with his son, of his son's excuse for his deplorable behavior.  "And I told him that, while he is free to choose his own mate, the clan will still make recommendations," Sarek concluded.

 

"And was dancing with Christine also a recommendation?" Amanda asked as she saw the couple exit the room.

 

"Not specifically," he replied as they finished the dance and led his wife back to the table.

 

-

 

Christine knew she had made another mistake in allowing Spock to lead her off the dance floor and onto the chilly balcony.  Her gown was made for show and not warmth.  She was sure her goosebumps had hatched goosebumps of their own already.

 

For his part, Spock had wanted to apologize in private to Christine.  He wanted to come to an understanding with the nurse, to explain that his behavior over the past year was in deference to his promise to his fiancé, that he was as yet unused to looking at other women as possible mates.  However all of his good intentions fell by the wayside as he realized two things.  First, the balcony was unbearably cold.  Second, there was no handle on their side of the door, no window, no indicator that would announce their presence, nor could their knocking, pounding, calling and screaming be heard from within.  Even Spock's communicator would only function inside the Great Hall due to the security screening for the conference, so they could not call the ship or anyone inside.

 

Christine undid a couple of folds of her gown so that she could pull some of the fabric over her bare shoulders.  She rubbed her arms and walked briskly in a short path back and forth.  Spock tried to contact someone telepathically, but there was no one near enough on the other side of the door. 

 

Ever the nurse, Christine went up to Spock and began to vigorously rub his arms and back.  "Keep moving," she ordered through near-frozen lips, "or you'll freeze to death."

 

Spock moved to study the wall as he rubbed his arms.  "Some kind of mineral is obviously affecting the environmental shielding in this area," he observed.

 

Christine moved around the large balcony looking for anything to keep them warm.  She found a chaise lounge with a thick pad on it.  She thought that they could use it to cover themselves as they huddled for warmth, but the bed underneath was only metal bars.  Still, she dragged it closer to the door.  She knew that she could only walk so far in her dress sandals, and after that she would want someplace comfortable to lie upon when she froze to death.

 

Spock continued to try to garner someone's attention by pounding and kicking the door, to no avail.  He sat next to Christine on the couch.

 

"Surely someone noticed us leaving the reception," Spock mused.

 

"And surely someone is missing us by now," Christine added.  She made a strange noise and began to rub her arms again in earnest.  "I've never been so cold in all my life," she admitted.  "I think it's time to share what little body heat we have left."

 

The cold was becoming so painful to Spock that he replied with alacrity.  "Agreed!" 

 

He quickly joined the nurse on the couch.  They snuggled closely and rubbed each other's arms and backs.  Christine could not suppress a giggle.

 

"You find this humorous, Nurse?" he said through chattering teeth.

 

"In a way," she admitted.  "You never jumped onto a Sickbay bed as quickly."  
  
"Jumping onto a Sickbay bed has never been a matter of life or death before," Spock countered.

 

"Sure it has," Christine replied, remembering all the times he had been sick or injured.

 

"I was not able to 'jump' at those times," he reminded.

 

"Are you reading my mind, Commander?" she asked frostily.

 

"It is getting difficult to maintain my shields while being in such close contact with you," Spock defended.

 

"Well, read this," Christine challenged as she poured out her reasons for being at the Gala, for the way she treated Sarek and Amanda, for why she pursued Spock last year, and how she resented his treatment of her ever since her declaration during the Psi 2000 crisis.

 

Spock continued to stroke her back and arms as he took it all in.  After a few moments to digest it all, he responded in kind, telling Christine of his commitment to his bond with T'Pring, of how her proclamation of love was seen by him as a threat to a bond he was trying to keep true, of how after the disaster at _Koon-ut_ _kalifee,_ he was in such shock that, although he knew he needed to find a new mate before his next Time struck, he was not sure of what kind of woman he wanted.  He always assumed that a Vulcan wife would be that last proof of acceptance by his people.

 

Christine interrupted his thought.  "But that's so illogical," she pronounced.  "It would only show the acceptance of one person!"

 

Spock stopped rubbing the nurse's back.  "You're right," he said in amazement. 

 

Christine gave him a playful punch in the arm.  "Hey, I can be logical, too, sometimes!" she teased.  Spock's eyes crinkled in amusement in reply. 

 

Soon their arm movements slowed then stopped as hypothermia began to set in and they fell asleep.

 

-

 

"I don't know where they went," Amanda said with dismay.  "They went through some door near the dance floor."

 

Sarek, Amanda, Kirk and McCoy prowled the perimeter of the Grand Hall.  Kirk had already checked with the ship to see if either or both of them had beamed aboard.  McCoy was still calling both of their communicators with no luck. 

 

It was Sarek that noticed the door behind a table and two potted trees.  The buffet had been served on that table earlier but it had been moved aside to make a larger dance floor.  Sarek would have ripped all the offending pieces of furniture aside himself but was stopped by McCoy who didn't want the ambassador to stress his healing heart and undo all of the doctor's hard work.  While waiting for the wait staff to clear the way to the door, McCoy put Sickbay on alert, just in case.

 

They found Spock and Christine wrapped in each other's arms, asleep on the chaise lounge in the frigid cold.  Sarek and Kirk picked up Spock and carried him inside as McCoy brought in Christine.

 

Sarek called for hot drinks to be brought at once while McCoy had blankets beamed down.  Spock came to quickly and he downed a mug of hot tea in a few gulps.  He turned to the nurse.

 

"Christine?" he called rubbing her arms and back again.  "Wake up, Christine.  We've been rescued."  Spock bent close to hear thready speech coming from the jumble of blankets.  "What did you say?"

 

"I said, I want a hot bath!" 

 

McCoy passed his scanner over the couple and pronounced them fine.  His prescription was a long soak in a hot tub for the both of them and a gallon of soup.

 

Christine snuggled closer to Spock.  "Mmm," she replied.  "Sounds good."

 

"What possessed you to go outside, Spock?" Amanda demanded.

 

"I needed to speak with Christine privately, Mother," he defended.  "It was not my intention to get hypothermia on the balcony."

 

"Well?" Amanda continued, "did you get to talk?"

 

"Oh yes," Spock answered, "in between trying not to freeze to death.  Christine convinced me that she was not attempting to get to me through you.  She also made me see that I was acting like a jackass."

 

"No argument there!" Christine, McCoy _and_ Kirk concurred.

 

"And what have you learned from this experience, my son?" Sarek asked _._

"I believe that I will take to heart what you told me earlier, Father," Spock said cryptically before pulling out his communicator and requesting beam out for himself and Christine.  "Please excuse us as we take our leave."

 

"And where do you think you're going?" McCoy demanded. 

 

"Why, to fill your prescription, Doctor," Spock replied as he and Christine dematerialized.

 

McCoy was shocked at Spock's ready compliance.  "Well, what do you know," he repeated.

 

Amanda turned to her husband as they returned to their place at the table.  "What exactly did you tell our son, Sarek?" she asked curiously.

 

"I merely told him, 'The pursuit is one thing, but there is much more pleasure in allowing oneself to be caught.'" 

 

Amanda laughed.  "And did you tell him that you were the pursued or the pursuer?" she continued.

 

Sarek stopped and touched fingers with his wife.

 

"Does it matter, my Amanda, as long as we are together?"

 

END


End file.
